


Keep it on

by MaeJacrezz007



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Sophie, Dom/sub, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, Sub Eliot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeJacrezz007/pseuds/MaeJacrezz007
Summary: A dialogue prompt: "Have you still got your blindfold on?" His voice came from where he was tied up behind me."Yes.""Promise me you won't take it off."Of course I had to make this a Leverage thing.Or: Eliot asks something of Sophie, and who is she to resist?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for the mentioned use of a switch, BDSM stuff, and an author who really shouldn't write anyrhing. Let alone smutty smex stuff. There's no sex. At all. Author would die of embarrassment (almost is because of this).
> 
> Enjoy!

Sophie breathed deeply, focusing to listen to the man in her room. Even blindfolded she could tell Eliot was nervous. The hitter's breathing rasped, stuttered, and his throat clicked as he swallowed hard.

"Have you still got your blindfold on?" His voice came from where he was tied up behind her.

"Yes."

"Promise me you won't take it off," he said, and Sophie wouldn't have stopped the smile if she wanted to at how uncertain he sounded. Her smile only grew when she heard him add a quiet, "Please."

It was begging, she knew, but oh how perfect he sounded when he asked things of her. It was even better after he got them, the greatful expression on his face as he looked up at her from his knees was simply intoxicating. Her sub was beautiful when he begged, but he was always beautiful in his own way. All the violence and strength, controlled in every situation. And then when he let go, let her take away that control from him. Well, Sophie got dizzy just from the thought.

"I won't take it off unless you want me to darling," she replied smoothly and took two measured steps to stand next the him. It was something he'd asked her weeks prior, and while she was hesitant at first she agreed all the same. It wasn't the first time Eliot had showed signs of self-consciousness, but it was the first time they had taken such measures during a scene. Eliot wanted to completely let go, and after a few disscutions they decided on the blindfold. Sophie would see the beginning and end product, but Eliot would have the comfort of breaking down without an audience. She'd remind him later how she didn't care, and how his constant self deprecation and apologies of being weak during scenes wouldn't do. In her eyes, Eliot was even stronger for admitting what he needed, and she had always been a firm believer of subs being the stronger half in relationships like theirs.

Sophie didn't need sight to know how Eliot looked at that moment. She'd tied him up herself, arms bound behind his back with forearms horizontal to the floor and legs spread and tied to the outside of the chair legs. She'd made a simple chest harness and wound the rope around the chair so he was completely immobile besides his head. Last she'd seen before slipping the blindfold on, Eliot had his head back, long hair in a neat bun, and muscles twitching as he relaxed into his restraints. She'd drank in the sight, one of the most dangerous men in the world surrendering himself to her, then tied the silk around her eyes.

She moved forward again, reaching out and slowly trailing her fingers across smooth skin as she circled Eliot. His skin shivered under her light touch, goosebumps raising the flesh and she smirked as she paced around him, planning. Blinded, she paid more attention to how Eliot's muscles moved under his skin, how his breath caught in his throat. Already he was breathing quickly through his nose. She stopped behind him, tangling her hand in his hair and forcing his head back, drawing a muted moan from the man. He didn't say anything though, so she didn't worry. Eliot always did like his pleasure with a bite of pain.

"Ah ah ah. I want to hear every little sound you make darling," she teased, voice close to his ear and when he said nothing, she leaned in just a little closer and took his earlobe between her teeth, biting down just hard enough to pull a whine from his throat. An open and unmuffled whine. He'd listened, and she smiled as she loosened her grip in his hair. "Good boy."

She started moving again, keeping a hand in his hair but allowing his head to return to a more natural position. His bun would be completely ruined, but the only thing more beautiful than a composed Eliot was a debauched Eliot. And oh did she have plans for her boy. If he came away looking even the slightest bit composed, well, Sophie wouldn't let that happen. She'd just have to be extra thorough with her ministrations. She reached out and her fingers easily found the thin switch Eliot had picked out for their session, and Sophie rolled the rod between her fingers to test the weight and strength. "Now remember, I want to hear everything you have to say. Don't stop a single sound. Ready?" She stopped, standing with the switch in one hand and her other in his hair, gentle and graceful and waiting.

She heard Eliot take a few deep breaths, and swallow. His throat clicked agian. "Ready, Mistress."

Her hand tightened in his hair just enough to tug. "And your safe word?" It was something they always discussed, but Sophie always asked right before they started. A sort of warning, or the beat of silence between songs.

"Pretzels, Mistress."

"Good boy," she praised, smiled, and the music crashed down around them with the sound of a switch.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a writing challenge prompt thing on Guilty Pleasures, the roleplay site I'm on. (I already feel the judgment) It's a great community that I love, and after I wrote this decided that since it is a fanfic thing, I'd post it here too. Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
